


What words can do to someone

by Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15/pseuds/Harry_potter_is_Awesome_15
Summary: I’m just going to do everyone a favor and just end it all. No one cares about me or they would have noticed. My friends didn’t notice, my family didn’t no one did. Though I don’t blame them for not noticing I acted completely normal and like nothing was wrong. I have made a plan for how I will do it. I’ll go into the woods, so deep, and change direction so that I get lost. Then I’ll get out the knife I bring with me and slice up my arm and just wait for myself to die. It’s not like anyone will notice, at least that's what Jessica has been telling me for the past two months. I guess while you're here I can tell you what happened and what led up to this. It all started at the beginning of the school year August of 2016…This is personal and very real work for me. Some of it I made up but most of it is real. The names are fully fictional because I don't need anyone going after me or recognizing me. But I want to tell this story. The summary will make sense in chapter 5 there will be 6 chapters.





	What words can do to someone

I had moved to Springfield from Nixa just a few months before. We only moved because we were getting kicked out of the trailer we lived in at the trailer park we were in. I knew no one, it was eighth grade, as all new kids I made new friends.

I first met Bree Jones. Bree was in my 3rd class, it was honestly a fluke neither of us knew anyone in the class. Bree had started at Pershing the year before but didn't know anyone in this class. I didn't know anyone in the class, though we also had our next class together. So we figured might as well be friends. Bree should have been a freshman in high school that year but they had moved from California to Missouri the year before so the school held her back a grade.

I next met Gabrielle Smith through Bree, all three of us had our 4th class of the day together. We had eighth-grade science together. Gabrielle had lived in Springfield her whole life, her parents are divorced. Gabrielle grew to be one of my closest friends and stuck by my side for the years to come.

Jessica Turner was someone who I knew and hang out with due to me knowing Bree and Gabby. I then only became close to friends with her because my mom met her at the start of the school year event. My mom felt sorry because she didn’t have any friends that want to hang out with her at the event. I wish I hadn’t fallen for it, I knew she had friends people that liked and enjoyed her company. She had lied straight to my mom’s face. But I let my mom talk me into being friends with her. A few months later I learned that she didn’t remember her life before age 7 due to a brain aneurysm she had when she hit her head when diving into a swimming pool in the summer. And had trouble with school due to that. It was around November that I realized that she was faking her friendship with me. At that same time, I realized that she was faking her friendships with another person who I cared about. Gabrielle.


End file.
